Câu chuyện hai anh em
by HMSChocolate
Summary: Fic dịch: Bill có một cuộc nói chuyện với Ron về Hermione.


**Brother to Brother - Câu chuyện hai anh em**

**Fanfic by** Mizaya Sugarquil (dot) net

**Dịch**: HMSChocolate

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Original fic © Mizaya Sugarquil (dot) net

**Tóm tắt**: Bill có một cuộc nói chuyện với Ron về Hermione. (Cuối HBP)

Bill Weasley nhìn thằng em út của anh và mỉm cười. Ron đang ngồi cạnh giường anh, đầu ngả xuống mép giường và đang ngáy khò khò. Bill giơ tay sờ lên bộ mặt sưng vù của mình trước khi lay Ron dậy. Ron giật mình thức giấc, ngồi thẳng dậy và nhìn Bill với ánh mắt ngái ngủ.

"Chuyện gì vậy?" nó hỏi. "Mấy giờ rồi?"

"Gần 11 giờ, chắc thế," Bill trả lời, chỉ ra màn đêm ngoài cửa sổ. "Anh cũng vừa thức dậy."

Ron nhìn quanh căn phòng. "Mọi người đâu hết rồi? Sao họ không đánh thức em?"

Bill không trả lời ngay mà cô gắng ngồi thẳng dậy lên giường. Ron nhìn anh với ánh mắt lo lắng khi thấy sự khó khăn của anh nhưng anh chỉ mỉm cười.

"Chắc giờ họ ngủ cả rồi. Bố đưa mẹ và Fleur đi nghỉ trước khi em, Ginny, Harry và Hermione đến thăm anh - lúc đó khoảng 8 giờ phải không? - và họ chưa quay lại. Chắc họ cũng mệt lử sau khi cứ túc trực cạnh anh mấy hôm nay."

Khi Bill tỉnh dậy sau khi bị Greyback tấn công, anh thấy mẹ và vợ chưa cưới của mình thân nhau như biết nhau bao nhiêu năm trời. Dù anh muốn để họ yên tâm làm lành với nhau, anh không ngờ mọi chuyện lại diễn ra nhanh thế.

"À," Bill nói tiếp, "Ginny có gắn một mẩu giấy ở sau lưng em cho bà Pomfrey."

Ron bối rối nhăn mặt và đưa tay qua sau lưng để lấy tờ giấy Ginny đã dính lên lưng nó với chút băng dính. Bill đã đọc hết tờ giấy trong lúc Ginny gắn nó ở đấy trước khi cô bé trở về tháp Gryffindor với Harry và Hermione.  
><em><br>Bà Pomfrey thân mến,_

_Cháu đã ngủ gật như một thằng khờ, đừng làm phiền cháu vì mấy ngày rồi cháu chưa được ngủ tử tế - trừ khi tiếng ngáy của cháu làm phiền Bill. Nếu thế thì bà có thể tống cổ cháu ra ngoài._  
><em>Ron Weasley<em>

Bill cười khi thấy một vẻ mặt như bị xúc phạm hiện lên trên mặt Ron.

"Bà Pomfrey có vẻ là thích những gì Ginny viết khi bà ấy vào đưa thuốc cho anh dù bà ấy chỉ nói là người đầu tiên bị tiếng ngáy của em làm phiền sẽ là bà và bà đã phải nghe em ngáy quá nhiều sau 6 năm rồi."

"Bà ấy tốt thật," Ron làu bàu nhưng rôi nói tiếp. "Thôi chắc em nên về phòng."

Bill có một cảm giác thật nhẹ nhàng khi có thể có cơ hội nói về những chuyện tầm phào như thế này. Anh đã phải nghe nhiều tin buồn quá trong hai năm nay và anh biết những tin như thế vẫn chưa thể kết thúc được. Có được một cơ hội nói chuyện với thằng em của anh trong lúc này thật hiếm có.

"Ở lại một chút đã, Ron. Lâu lắm rồi anh chưa nói chuyện được với em."

Ron chỉ nhún vai. "Được thôi nhưng em không hiểu anh muốn nói gì. Anh ở nhà cả suốt mùa hè năm ngoái và Giáng sinh và 10 năm nay em nghĩ anh chưa có lúc nào ở nhà nhiều đến thế."

"Ừ nhưng anh cũng hơi bận với Fleur để thật sự nói chuyện với em."

Bill nhếch mép khi Ron đỏ mặt. "Anh không nói gì đầu, chú em. Anh nghe nói năm nay em cũng có một chút chiến công phải không? Violet hả?"

Bill biết Ron sẽ lại đỏ mặt nhưng ngạc nhiên khi thấy Ron trông xấu hổ hơn là vui. Ron ngó lơ đi chỗ khác và làu bàu, "Lavender. Lavender Mực Khổng Lồ Brown. Anh cứ nói với Fred và George là hai anh ấy có thể cứ -"

"Nào Ron, đừng nói điều gì mà mẹ có thể có lý do đét đít em," Bill mắng nhưng anh vẫn cười. "Anh đã nói chúng để em yên rồi. Dù sao thì chúng cũng chẳng có nhiều chiến công gì mấy để khoe khoang."

Y như Bill đoán, trông Ron hớn hở lên ngay.

"Thật à? Nhưng mà các anh ấy cứ nói với em là họ có một đống con gái xếp hàng để -"

"Đừng nói nữa, anh không đủ khỏe để nghe hai đứa sinh đôi làm gì với fan club của chúng. Bọn nó không nổi như bọn nó khoe khoang đâu, bọn nó suốt ngày ru rú với đống phát minh chết tạo. Có thể giờ bọn chúng khá hơn 1 chút nhưng hồi ở Hogwarts, Percy còn khá hơn hai đứa đó."

"Nhưng họ luôn nói - "

"Nghe này, em đã thấy bọn nó hôn hít ai trong phòng sinh hoạt chung sau Quidditch chưa?"

"Chưa! Đồ dối trá - " Ron cười toét.

"Cũng chẳng trách được chúng. Nhưng còn em, giờ em đang hôn hít Lavender - "

"Không," Ron nhăn mặt. "Bọn em chia tay hai tháng nay rồi."

Bill hơi ngạc nhiên, anh chưa nghe tin này nhưng câu nói của Ron về mực khổng lồ có vẻ có lý hơn.

"Ừ thì em đã từng hôn hít Lavender, và anh còn nghe nói giờ Ginny và Harry cũng đi đâu cũng bám lấy nhau, hai đứa đó làm gì mà lâu vậy?"

Bill cười khi nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của Ron. Đó là một sự pha trộn của sự kinh tởm, chấp nhận và khó chịu.

"Các em đều đang lớn lên. Thế còn Hermione thì sao? Cô ấy đã tìm được ai để hôn chưa?"

Mặt Ron giờ trông như nó vừa nuốt một quả chanh chua.

"Em không thích thằng này phải không? Nhiều lúc cũng khó khi có bạn nữ và thấy họ cứ bám lấy những thằng mà mình biết là chẳng ra gì."

"Hoặc là nhưng thằng trông như khỉ đột," Ron làu bàu nhưng không nhìn Bill. Nó đang nghiến răng và tay nó năm thành hai nắm đấm. Ron thường không phải loại người nổi giận thế này và trông nó đáng buồn cười hơn là đáng sợ.

"Tệ đến thế à? Anh luôn nghĩ Hermione thông minh nhưng cũng chẳng biết trước được. Nói thật anh vẫn nghĩ em và nó thích nhau nhưng có thể là không."

Mặt Ron xụ xuống và Bill biết anh đã đánh trúng cái gì đó. Anh vẫn phải ngạc nhiên vì Ron có thể dễ dàng thay đổi cảm xúc như thế nhưng nó chưa bao giờ khỏi giấu cảm xúc của mình.

"Thế là còn có chuyện phải không?" Bill hỏi nhưng thật sự câu đó không hẳn là một câu hỏi.

"Anh đoán nhé: Cả hai đứa thích nhau hay 1 đứa thích đứa kia và rồi có ghen tuông và đó là lý do em không một lần nhắc đến Hermione vào dịp Giáng sinh."

Bill nghĩ anh đã biết câu trả lời rồi nhưng muốn tự Ron kể ra.

Ron có vẻ loay hoay với câu trả lời một chút rồi nó cũng nói thẳng. "Em không có ý làm bạn ấy đau lòng lâu thế. Có thể có nhưng em đã không nghĩ ngợi gì cả." Đúng là Ron, Bill nghĩ. "Nhưng bạn ấy đi hôn hít Viktor Krum, nên -"

"Viktor Krum thật à?" Bill hỏi.

Ron lườm anh. "Anh đứng bắt đầu. Em đã phải nghe mọi người nói hắn tuyệt thế nào rồi. Ừ Viktor Krum thật. Ginny nói Hermione đã hôn hắn. Chắc là vào hồi cuộc thi Tam pháp thuật, trừ khi Hermione đi thăm hắn thật trước năm thứ 5."

Bill lắc đầu. "Không thể được vì cả mùa hè đó nó ở với chúng ta ở Quảng trường Grimmauld mà. Ừ thì Hermione đã hôn một thằng con trai hai năm trước. Anh chắc em cũng làm thế vài năm trước, chẳng trách nó được."

Ron lại đỏ mặt và không thèm nhìn Bill.

"Có điều anh không hiểu rõ," Bill nói. "Em chưa từng hôn ai phải không?" Ron lắc đầu. "Hermione?" Ron còn lắc đầu mạnh hơn.

"Thế Lavender là lần đầu?" Giọng anh có chút ngạc nhiên nuối tiếc.

Ron nhăn mặt xấu hổ. "Em ngạc nhiên là Ginny chưa thông báo với cả gia đình. Nó nói nhiều lắm về việc này mà."

"Bình tĩnh đi," Bill nói, cố không cười. "Đừng để việc em gái chúng ta là đứa có kinh nghiệm sớm nhất làm em nản lòng."

"Anh đang nói gì vậy?"

"Em đừng nghĩ là em là Weasley duy nhất chưa được hôn trước năm thứ 7," Bill cười.

"Các anh chắc được hôn trước năm thư ba hết," Ron làu bàu. "Ngay cả Percy cũng tìm được người chịu đựng được anh ấy."

"Em sẽ ngạc nhiên khi biết Percy là sớm nhất, trừ Ginny."

"Anh cứ đùa."

"Em nghĩ anh nói dối để an ủi em," Bill nói. "Nhưng anh nói thật đấy. Percy là năm thứ 5, Charlie là mùa hè sau năm thứ 5 - một cô gái Muggle nào đó gần nhà - anh không chắc về hai đứa sinh đôi nhưng anh biết đến cuối năm thứ 6 bọn chúng vẫn chưa, George kể với anh về Fred và Fred kể với anh về George."

"Còn anh?" Ron hỏi, trông tươi tỉnh hơn một chút.

"Anh à? Anh cũng là năm thứ 7. Trước đó anh lo tới học hành và Quidditch hơn." Trông anh mơ màng môt chút. "Alice Filmore. Xinh xắn với tóc den và mắt đen, hai cặp - "

Ron khịt mũi.

"Giờ thì là một ký ức từ thủa xa xưa rồi. Cô ấy không hẳn sáng dạ lắm, cuối cùng thì mọi chuyện trở nên nhàm chán."

Anh không thể không nghĩ tới Fleur, người làm cho tất cả những cô gái khác không thể đua nổi và Fleur cũng thông minh hơn nhiều người.

"Em hiểu loại người anh đang tả," Ron nói.

"Chắc chắn em không phải đang nói về Hermione. Thế là Lavender? Cô bé đó thế nào?"

"Như một ... đứa con gái, em không biết nữa." Ron lại nhăn mặt khó chịu. "Như anh nói - không sáng dạ lắm và sau một thời gian thì trở nên nhàm chán. Cô ấy chỉ suốt ngày cười và goi em bằng những cái tên ngớ ngẩn." Ron khịt mũi và lẩm bẩm cái gì nghe như 'Won Won,' nhưng Bill nghĩ chắc mình nghe lầm.

"Khoản hôn hít thì tốt và bọn em cũng có làm vài chuyện khác nữa, những cuối cùng thì em chỉ muốn bỏ phắt cô ấy. Lúc bọn em chia tay cô ấy hét vào mặt em ở giũa phòng sinh hoạt chung. Em nên kết thúc mọi chuyện từ mấy tháng trước đó," giờ thì Ron có vẻ tự nói với mình hơn là với Bill.

"Ai cũng có lần thế. Nhưng anh chỉ hy vọng em không để những chuyện khác đó đi quá xa hay dung đó làm lý do. Dù cô gái có ngốc thế nào thì cũng không công bằng."

"Không phải chuyện đó," Ron kêu lên. "Chỉ là chút sờ soạng thôi." Trông Ron không thể đỏ hơn chút nào nữa.

Bill mỉm cười. "Cứ cho đó là chút luyện tập cho cô gái tiếp theo - người có thể có ý nghĩa nhiều hơn với em - rất nhiều. Người thật sự có ý nghĩa đó sẽ đáng giá hơn hàng nghìn người khác."

Ron trông có vẻ như muốn nói gì đó nhưng không đủ can đảm để nói. Cuối cùng nó nói, "Em nghĩ em biết điều này rồi - không phải những gì anh nói - nhưng người đó - " Nó đằng hắng một chút. "Ý em là…làm thế nào để có thể biết - anh đã biết thế nào? Về chị Fleur?"

Sự ấp úng của Ron làm Bill cười. Rồi anh nghĩ chắc Ron sẽ nghĩ anh đang cố tình làm nó xấu hổ nhưng không pải thế. "Anh nghĩ em không thể nhớ anh thế nào ở tuổi em, Ron à, nhưng hồi đó anh giống em bây giờ lắm. Anh chỉ cười vì gìơ cứ như anh bước vào Tưởng ký gặp lại chính mình ở tuổi này."

Ron mỉm cười một chút.

"Về câu hỏi đó," Bill nghĩ ngợi và chạm vào bộ mặt bị tàn phá của mình. "Chắc nếu anh nói đến lúc biết em sẽ biết thì em sẽ không hài đúng không? Xem ra cách tốt nhất để biết là thức dậy sau khi bị một tên người sói xé nát mặt và thấy người con gái mình muốn lấy làm vợ vẫn ngồi đó bôi thuốc cho mình và bón thịt sống vào miệng mình."

Trông Ron có vẻ không thoải mái lắm dù Bill đã cố làm mọi việc đỡ căng thẳng hơn.

"Điều đó không hẳn nói với em làm thế nào để biết phải không? Cứ nghĩ thế này, nghĩ đến một ngày em già đi - thật sự nghĩ - và em không thể tưởng tượng được thời gian đó mà không có cô ấy ở bên, thì đó là một dấu hiệu tốt. Dù những lỗi lầm của cô ấy có thể làm em phát điên nhưng nhiều khi đó là điều em yêu nhất ở cô ấy và em không bao giờ muốn cô ấy thay đổi, thì đó cũng lại là một dấu hiệu tốt."

Ron không nói gì cả mà chỉ gật đầu, cho thấy nó đã nghe rõ nhưng Bill biết nó đang nghĩ về những lời anh vừa nói.

Một phút sau, Bill lại nói, "Một cách khác để biết, anh nghĩ, là nếu một chuyện như thế này," anh chỉ vào bộ mặt của mình, "xảy ra với cô ấy và em sẽ không nghĩ tới việc rời xa cô ấy. Nếu thế thì anh nghĩ em đã yêu cô ấy thật. Và anh đã nói, điều này đã xảy ra với Fleur. Mẹ nói với anh cô ấy tuỵêt lắm nhưng anh biết điều đó từ trước rồi." Bill mỉm cười.

Có vẻ như Ron không hẳn biết mình nên nói gì nhưng không có điều gì cần nói cả. Bill biết Fleur sẽ là người anh sẽ yêu suốt đời. Anh cũng biết Ron cũng biết người nó sẽ yêu suốt đời là ai nhưng có một điều làm nó lo lắng và Bill nghĩ anh biết nó đang nghĩ gì.

"Em có biết mùa hè năm ngoái Fleur biết rõ những điều mà các em nói về cô ấy - "

"Em không nói gì cả!" Ron kêu lên. "Harry cũng không!"

Bill cười. "Anh cũng nghĩ vậy, nhưng không sao. Fleur quá mạnh mẽ để làm cho những lời như thế làm cô ấy tổn thương. Cô ấy là một Veela, cô ấy quen với việc con gái không thích cô ấy rồi. Điều anh muốn nói là Fleur biết rõ tại sao mấy đứa con gái không muốn có cô ấy ở quanh."

Ron không hiểu. "Họ nghĩ chị ấy quá khác.'

"Không phải. Mẹ không thích Fleur vì Fleur đang cướp đi đứa con đầu lòng của mẹ. Ginny không thích Fleur vì Fleur đang chiếm thời gian của người anh nó thích nhất - cũng tương tự. Nhưng Hermione không phải không thích Fleur vì anh."

Ron rõ rang đang hiểu ra và mặt nó bắt đầu đỏ lên, một chút hy vọng sáng lên trong mắt nó.

"Fleur chưa bao giờ hôn má em ngay cả khi em cố gắng làm cho cô ấy chú ý đến em - tất cả đều có lý do." Mặt Ron trắng bệch. "Fleur không muốn làm Hermione bị tổn thương, Ron à. Fleur có vẻ lạnh lùng nhưng cô ấy là người tốt, cô ấy nói cô ây sẽ rất bị tổn thương nếu cô ấy là Hermione, vì em đang lặng lẽ cầu xin một cô gái khác chú ý đến em. Fleur không hiểu Hermione lắm,cô ấy không hiểu cảm giác không xinh đẹp và không cảm thấy tự tin là như thế nào, nhưng cô ấy thấy rõ là Hermione thích em. Cô ấy nói là cô ấy biết từ khi gặp hai đứa và đã chắc là cuối năm ngoái hai đứa đã thành đôi rồi và anh nghĩ cô ấy có vẻ tức vì hai đứa quá ngờ nghệch để đến với nhau."

Ron cười, nhưng có vẻ bối rối. "Em sẽ không gọi Hermione là ngờ nghệch nhưng đúng là em hơi ngốc về chuyện này."

"Ai cũng có thể thế," Bill an ủi. "Hai đứa đã bao giờ nói chuyện chưa? Chưa bao giờ có chuyện gì xảy ra?"

Ron có vẻ muốn nói chuyện hơn, có vẻ như nó đang muốn nói hết ra sau nhiều năm giữ bí mật. Nó nhìn Bill và nói giọng xúc động, "Không hẳn. Năm nay bọn em có một thời gian không nói gì với nhau - khi em vẫn còn với Lavender - chỉ đến khi em bị ngộ độc. Nhưng rồi em nghĩ lúc đó bọn em đang có giữ lấy tình bạn để nghĩ tới những thứ khác." Nó nhìn xuống đất. "Nhưng có gì thì em cũng chẳng biết phải nói thế nào."

"Cứ nói thẳng," Bill nói. "Đó là cách duy nhất."

"Nòi gì?" Ron thở dài. "Em chẳng biết gì về chuyện này cả."

Bill cũng thở dài và nói, "Nói sự thật, nói ra cảm xúc của em và việc em hối hận về những gì em đã làm - vì anh biết em hối hận thật." Anh ngừng lại ngẫm nghĩ, ước gì có người ở đó khuyên anh về chuyện yêu đương khi anh ở tuổi Ron nhưng là anh cả, anh đã phải tự tìm cách tìm đường cho riêng mình. Giờ anh lại đang cho thằng em rất tự ti của mình những lời khuyên này - đây không hẳn là cuộc nói chuyện anh lên kế hoạch trước khi anh thức giấc.

Ron cho Bill một nụ cười gượng gạo. "Dù anh không được hôn hít trước em lắm nhưng chắc anh cũng không tự cho mình vào một mớ tơ vò thế này."

"Ừ nhưng không phải ai cũng tìm thấy được người đó ở tuổi em."

Ron nhìn ra chỗ khác, đỏ mặt, nhưng ánh trăng làm sang lên vẻ mặt đầy hy vọng trên mặt nó. "Cứ nói thẳng", nó tự nói nhỏ với chính mình.

Nếu Ron còn muốn nói gì nữa thì Bill chẳng bao giờ biết được vì đúng lúc đỏ cánh cửa phòng mở ra và một cô gái đẹp tuyệt trần bước vào với một đĩa thức ăn.

Bill mỉm cười và cố gắng ngồi dậy dù cả người anh đau ê ẩm. "Em mang bít tết cho anh đấy à?"

"Bill, anh hư quá, lẽ ra anh phải đang ngủ," Fleur ngồi xuống bên kia giường đối diện Ron và đặt chiếc đĩa lên bàn ngủ.

"Em cũng nên ở nhà ngủ," Bill nói. "Mọi việc ổn cả chứ?"

Fleur cầm lấy lọ thuốc cao và nói, "Mọi việc ổn cả, nhưng em không ngủ được. Nhưng em thấy anh đã có người bầu bạn rồi. Chào em, Ron."

Fleur cười với Ron, người đang nhìn hai người.

"Chào chị Fleur," Ron nói.

Bill liếc nhìn thằng em một lúc, nghĩ ngợi. Ron luôn nhìn anh và Fleur với sự chú ý hết sức, nhưng thể họ là một cuốn sách hướng dẫn sống. Nhưng giờ trong mắt nó là sự mong muốn hơn là quan sát. Bill biết Ron đang muốn có những gì anh đang có với Fleur, và anh cũng chắc Ron sẽ không phải đợi lâu nữa.

"Em tạt xuống bếp lấy ít thức ăn cho anh," Fleur nói và dùng đũa thần bón thịt cho Bill. "Em đã hy vọng là anh còn thức. Em nhớ anh."

Bill nhìn Fleur với ánh mắt dịu dàng. "Anh cũng hy vọng em tạt vào." Rồi anh thấy Ron đứng lên. "Em về đấy à, Ron?"

"Vâng, chúc anh chị ngủ ngon. Em cần làm một số việc trước khi ngủ."

"Chúc may mắn," Bill nói.

Ron mỉm cười mơ hồ. "Dạ."

"Chúc ngủ ngon, Ron," Fleur nói.

"Bill?" Ron gọi từ ngưỡng cửa. "Cảm ơn anh."

"Bất cứ lúc nào, chú em."

Rồi Ron bước ra khỏi phòng với vẻ mặt kiên quyết.

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" Fleur hỏi.

Bill ôm lấy Fleur. "Một chuyện em đã đoán đúng."

"Cái đó thì có thể là nhiều chuyện lắm."

Bill cười. "Ừ nhưng anh nghĩ em biết là chuỵên gì."

"À thế là một trong hai đứa sẽ làm gì đó phải không?"

"Ừ, hy vọng là thế."

Fleur bắt đầu bôi thuốc vào những vết thương của Bill. "Chúng rất yêu nhau, em nghĩ thế. Chúng cuối cùng sẽ ở bên nhau thôi."

"Nếu nó yêu Hermione chỉ bằng phân nửa anh yêu em thì nó sẽ không chống cự được."

Fleur mỉm cười rồi hôn anh một nụ hôn nồng thắm nhất từ lúc anh bị thương. "Anh có muốn cá không?"

"Tất nhiên. Mười Galleons vào ngày cưới của chúng ta."

"Năm mươi vào ngày mai," Fleur không hề chần chừ.

Họ cười, rồi Fleur lại hôn anh và Bill lập tức quên hết về Ron và Hermione và chỉ có thể nghĩ về người con gái anh yêu nhất.


End file.
